Things change
by casunder
Summary: Zero releases strong hormones meaning he is a dominate and the first to catch him is Kaname. Zero bites Kaname and marks him as his and they happily start a new relationship together. But a lie from Yuki can shatter Kaname to almost suicide if it weren't for something he loves and wants to protect. Who will Zero choose his mate Kaname or his old crush Yuki? What are the secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Zero woke up from the tightness in his pants, why did his pants have to feel so tight in the morning? Zero groaned and sat up in his bed and pulled the blanket off of his legs to see That he clearly had a boner. But he hadn't even had a wet dream so what could he have got hard from? A knock at the door tore Zero out of his confused stated, pulling the covers back over him Zero replied with a annoyed "Come in" and watched as the door opened to reveal Kaname.

Kaname shut the door behind him and walked to the centre of the room. Kaname reached his hand out and pulled the blanket away from Zero's legs making Kaname clearly see Zero's boner making the younger boy become embarrassed and hide his boner from the pureblood by covering it with his hands. "As I thought. When I was reading before, I felt and smelt someone releasing strong hormones. I followed the scent and it led me here to you." Kaname stated making Zero look at him oddly.

"I'm 15 I'm going through teenager things okay!" Zero said as his face was red as a tomato. "Indeed you are going through puberty now. It must of started happening a few hours ago. But your puberty is half human half vampire so you'll be really submissive or dominate depends which one you are and the vampire males in this school will probably try to fuck the living shit out of you." Kaname stated making Zero turn fifty shades of unknown red.

"C-Changing t-topic what are you doing here?" Zero asked as he was Hard and embarrassed to the max. "Well you see Zero.." Kaname said as he trailed off as he walked closer to Zero before kneeling in front of Zero. "When I went through puberty I found out that I'm...a submissive vampire. So smelling strong hormones like yours means your a dominate, most vampires in this school are actually submissive so a dominate is rare. Since a dominate is rare everyone including me, wants to be fucked by that dominate and hopefully get to carry that dominates child." Kaname explained as he gently moved Zero's hands away from his hard on.

"I'm 15 I don't want to fuck yet." Zero replied making Kaname nod. "But if your so desperate you can suck me off until your satisfied?" Zero asked and tilted his head to the side making Kaname's eyes sparkle and nod quickly. Zero moved to the edge of the bed and embarrassingly watched as Kaname undid his zipper and took his cock out. Kaname happily sucked on Zero's cock like a baby and was happy when he got his brown hair stroked by the silver haired male on the bed.

Zero barely made any sounds when he was getting sucked off by Kaname but Zero's insides were going crazy. He wanted to push Kaname onto the floor and fuck him mercilessly but he knew he shouldn't, due to his age and the possible chance of getting Kaname pregnant with his child. Zero came in Kaname's mouth with a small grunt making the pureblood happily swallow and continue to suck the silver haired male off until he was sucked dry. Kaname pulled away from Zero's cocked and looked up at Zero with a rare smile. "Thank you Zero-kun." Kaname said and wrapped his hands around Zero's waist happily.

"Does this make us mates now?" Zero asked curiously to the pureblood making the pureblood pull away from him and shake his head as a no. "If you bite me or have sex with me that makes us mates, but giving a blow job doesn't make you mates." Kaname stated and then sat on Zero's lap. "Why? Were you thinking about me becoming your mate. I wouldn't mind if you bit me and marked me as yours right now." Kaname said in a seductive way. Zero took that as a invitation and bent down and licked Kaname's neck roughly making Kaname shudder in pleasure.

Soon he was going to be owned and had someone to belong too. Soon he was going to have a mate, partner and hopefully father of his child in the near future. Kaname did want a baby. All submissive's wanted a baby but it was finding a mate that was hard. Keeping their mate was the impossible. The dominate's will normally leave the submissive mates for many reasons and it was conformed that only 10% of submissive's got their mates to stay with them. But Kaname didn't care much. As long as he got what he wanted from the other it was all going to be perfect.

Zero bit into Kaname's neck making Kaname gasp as he felt Zero's pure poison going into him and marking him as Zero's. Kaname smiled as Zero took his fangs out of his neck and looked at him with his lavender eyes. Kaname pounced on top of Zero and pushed Zero down onto the mattress. "I want your babies." Kaname said and then started kissing Zero's neck in affection to try and make Zero give in. But Zero was stronger and gently nudged Kaname off of him and made Kaname straddle his waist. "Kaname I told you i'm 15 I don't want a baby yet." Zero said firmly making Kaname look down sadly, only to have Zero pull his face up again. "But when I'm ready, you can have all my babies, as much as you want." Zero said and watched as Kaname's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thank you Zero-kun! I can't wait until your ready!" Kaname said and happily hugged Zero tightly. Surprisingly, Zero didn't regret marking Kaname as his at all.


	2. Chapter 2

(Yuki is a pureblood in this story)

Kaname had spent the whole day following Zero around. Zero found it kinda cute but told Kaname that Kaname was a vampire and needed sleep during the day so he sent Kaname to his room which Kaname obeyed and for some reason Zero felt like he was a pureblood. He had the ability to control others to his will and do anything he wants. But he knows why Kaname is obeying him and sometimes Zero wonders if he should make Kaname pregnant. Would that make him happy? Zero wanted to make his mate as happy as could be and would go to extreme lengths, but he still had to think if he would go that far to make Kaname pregnant. First, Zero was only 15 and Kaname was only 16. Secondly, If it happens that Kaname has a miscarriage Kaname will probably do something drastic to himself or others and three will they even be able to raise a baby as they are still in school?

Those are the things that filled Zero's head as he walked around the school alone, He really did want to please Kaname and make him happy.

As it was then end of classes for the night class students, Kaname slipped out of the line and went to Zero's room not knowing if he would be awake or not. Kaname climbed through the window of Zero's room and was surprised to see Zero was changing out of his school uniform. Zero turned around and smiled at Kaname lovingly. Kaname smiled back and moved into Zero's shirtless and warmly loving embrace. Zero had decided, he would do ANYTHING to make Kaname happy so forgetting about his age and the other problems, Zero pushed Kaname onto the bed gently making Kaname smile.

Kaname knew exactly what was going to happen and he couldn't be more happier. He REALLY wanted this and was glad that Zero was quick to make his mind up. Zero climbed on top of Kaname making Kaname embrace for one hell of a good night with his new mate.

~Sorry my sister is reading my books now so I can't write Yaoi. Sorry everyone~

After around three hours or so Kaname had blacked out from having 16 rounds of sex. But Zero didn't find it enough, he wanted more much much more and he knew Yuki was still up at this hour and knew she was in the library. What Kaname doesn't know wont exactly kill him. Zero got up and got dressed before leaving his room to seek Yuki out and have sex with her.

~Next morning~

Kaname woke up to see Zero was not next to him and decided to change and head back to the moon dorms before the other night class students awoke and noticed him gone. So in a flash Kaname disappeared from Zero's room as quick as lightning and headed to the moon dorms. Oddly enough as Kaname walked to his room he felt Zero's presence nearby. 'Was Zero in the library?' Kaname asked himself and then walked to the library doors and pushed them open to see something he didn't want to. Yuki was cuddled into Zero with Zero's arms around her, but the worst part was they were both naked.

"Wow how fabulous." Kaname stated and hid the hurt in his voice. Zero's eyes slammed opened and he looked up at Kaname then at Yuki. "Kaname, I'm so sorry. i was still horny after we had sex and so I decided-" "To have sex with Yuki." Kaname cut him off making Zero look at the ground. Zero then put his clothes back on an nudged Yuki to wake her up which she did. As soon as she saw Kaname she nearly screamed and quickly grabbed her clothes to cover her naked body. "Kaname I swear It meant nothing I was just-" "I already know. Besides its normal for the dominates to find other mates once they get bored of their first one." Kaname chocked out as his eye's watered from saying that and decided to run away to his room.

Kaname ran into his room and locked the door behind him, kneeling down on the ground Kaname let his tears fall freely onto the ground as the feeling of betrayal sunk deep into him. Kaname felt depressed, miserable and everything. He didn't want to come out of his room and look at Yuki or Zero, all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die alone or with another mate to make him feel happy.

Zero knocked at Kaname's door but still got no reply. Placing his forehead against the door Zero could hear the soft cries coming from Kaname. Zero only wanted to make Kaname happy but instead he was now listening to his cries. How could he have done such a thing with Yuki, he had a mate already. Luckily Zero wore protection when having sex with Yuki so Zero doubt he would of made her pregnant but he desperately hoped that Kaname would get pregnant to hopefully cheer the crying pureblood up and make him return back to his normal self again.

Kaname decided to stop crying as it was probably making Zero laugh at how weak he is. As long as he got what he wanted from the other he was going to dump him and have the baby on his own. If Zero wants a baby he can have it with Yuki. Kaname stood up and decided to take a pregnancy test that he had been saving for this moment. Taking it out of the draw Kaname walked into the bathroom and decided to test his luck.

Zero stood outside Kaname's door and soon he heard the lock on the door unlock and Kaname appeared with a smile and something behind his back. I went to say something but Yuki launched at me, squealing loudly. "LOOK LOOK I'M PREGNANT! THANK YOU SO MUCH ZERO I GET TO HAVE YOUR BABY!" Yuki happily said making Zero and Kaname's eyes widen. Kaname's shoulders sagged as Yuki handed her pregnancy test over to Zero who examined it before hugging her tightly. "Thats wonderful Yuki." Zero smiled at her and watched as she grabbed the pregnancy test and skipped off. Kaname looked even more depressed. "I guess this means were over." Kaname sad sadly making Zero nod slowly.

"I'm sorry Kaname, but Yuki's pregnant with my child now. I'm going to stay by her side and raise the child with her." Zero stated making Kaname nod and then shut the door and lock it again. He wasn't going to cry. Thats what Zero wanted. Kaname walked over to the bin and threw his pregnancy test in the bin. 'How could Yuki already know if she is pregnant after having sex a few hours ago. Pureblood pregnancies are early and easier to detect but it seems a little too early for Yuki.' Kaname thought curiously before shedding a small tear and looking at his stomach.

I don't need Zero, he can stay with Yuki. I'll raise MY child alone. I don't care as long as I have a baby I'm fine without Zero around.

(Just letting you know I don't plan to make this book very long)


	3. Chapter 3

(As I said in my last chapter I'm not planning on making a long story I just wanted to make a cute short one)

~9 months later~

Kaname had almost attempted suicide a few times after seeing Yuki and Zero together. Yuki was as happy as anything and Zero also looked like he was happy. But maybe not as happy as Yuki as he wanted to get Kaname pregnant not Yuki.

Yuki had finally given birth to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes while unknown to everyone apart from Takuma that Kaname had also given birth to a baby. It was a cute little girl, brown hair like Kaname's and Pale skin with lavender eyes like Zero's. She gave off a strong hunter and pureblood aura and seemed to glare a lot.

Kaname stayed in his room and never left. He had his room soundproofed so if the baby cried nobody would be able to hear it. He didn't want Zero of all people knowing about her existence.

Zero on the other hand wasn't feeling to happy about the baby he got. Zero nor Yuki had blond hair...so why did the baby have blond hair...and neither of them had blue eyes but the baby had blue eyes. Zero had this odd feeling like the baby wasn't his. It was a male baby yet it didn't give off a hunter aura like it had been done through the Kiryu generation.

Zero barely touched the child and never really looked at it. The Noble Vampires where returning from their vacation and Zero knew Kaname had to come out of his room and greet the others so he took that as a opportunity to see him.

~Sunset~

The nobles walked into the Moon dorms and was greeted by everyone. Yuki bounced the baby in her arms tiredly while Zero looked around for Kaname. Yuki's arms were growing tired and so she walked over to Zero who looked at her.

Kaname exited his room as soon as he knew the baby was asleep. He shut his door quietly and then heard the talking of Zero and Yuki so he bent over the railing and looked down at them.

"Zero can you please take the baby?" Yuki pleaded to the hunter. "I'm not touching that thing Yuki." Zero replied and Kaname felt his heart leap a bit in hope of Zero maybe returning to him. 'Like that would happen.' Kaname thought to himself and sighed a little.

"But he is your son. Hold him." Yuki snarled. "Look Yuki I don't know what your playing at but that...THING is not mine." Zero said and looked away from Yuki. Kaname had a strong erg to go get the baby in his room and show it to Zero but Zero would only be coming back to him because he has had his baby not because of love.

"How dare you say it isn't your son." Yuki growled. "Hi Yuki." Aido walked over to her and pecked her cheek. "Aido explain something to me is this your child?" Zero asked and pointed to the baby in Yuki's arms. "Before I left Yuki said she was pregnant with my baby...so Yes." Aido said and earned a slap from Yuki. "I didn't want you telling him that." Yuki said and Aido touched his now red cheek.

"Wow so I broke up with Kaname so I could stay by your side to HELP you but it turns out it isn't even mine? Your a JOKE Yuki." Zero said and then walked over to the stairs. Kaname realised Zero was walking up the stairs and then noted that his door was unlocked so Kaname rushed back to his room and quickly locked the door.

After a minute there was a knock at the door that actually managed to startle Kaname. "Kaname it's me Zero. The other night class students have returned from their vacation." Zero informed.

'I know.' Kaname mentally said and then thought Zero was done and looked at the ground sadly.

"And...Also...I'm sorry. I was easily tricked by Yuki. She lied and I believed her. I'm really sorry, that child isn't even mine. I'm really really sorry that I broke up with you to be with her. I swear I didn't ever love her. Not for a single minute. I only felt obliged to be with her because it was my fault she got pregnant. But it's not mine and I know that saying sorry isn't going to make up for breaking up with you and abandoning you but I just wanted to let you know...I still love you. And when you locked yourself away that made me really depressed." Zero said and then leaned his head against the door.

Zero then heard the door unlocked and pulled away from the door and watched as Kaname slightly opened the door. "You mean it?" Kaname asked curiously and hopefully. A tear slid down Zero's cheek as he nodded with a smile. "Yeah I do." Zero said and Kaname looked down at the ground and then opened the door a bit and let Zero in. Zero instantly picked up on the crib and baby toys and looked at Kaname who nodded and closed the door.

Zero walked over to the crib and bent down and looked at the baby. The baby's eyes shut tighter before slowly opening and looking up. Lavender eyes stared into Lavender eyes and Zero slowly reached into the crib and took the baby out. A hunter aura came from the baby and without words being said to him Zero knew that this baby was his.

Zero then gently held the baby to his chest and cuddled into her while smiling brightly as another tear slid down his face. Kaname stared at the happy scene and walked over to Zero and rubbed his back gently. Zero stood up and then turned around and let Kaname circle both of his arms around him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Zero whispered and buried his face in Kaname's neck. "All this time I was looking after someone else who I thought had my baby but it actually wasn't mine then the person that actually did have my baby." Zero sobbed into Kaname's neck. "I'm so so so sorry." Zero said and was hugged tighter by Kaname. "I forgive you. But please don't sleep with anyone else or dump me for anyone else again." Kaname said and Zero nodded into the pureblood's neck.

"I promise...my mate." Zero replied making Kaname smile and pull away from the hunter. The two looked at each other before connecting their lips happily.

Kaname and Zero made their way down the stairs. Zero was holding the glaring Baby in his arms and happily smiled down at her. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs everyone gathered around them as they instantly felt the presence of a Kuran princess. Yuki was pissed as fuck and wanted noting more then too kill the child but knew she had to be patient or Zero would end up killing her first.

~A year later~

Kaname and Zero were close and became inseparable. They ended up having three children before leaving the academy along with the night class students and headed to the Kuran mansion where they raised their daughter and two twin sons. Yuki was dumped by Aido as Aido wanted a nice relationship not one that involved constant lying. Yuki was left with Cross to raise the child. She is still wanting to kill Zero and Kaname's daughter.

Kaname and Zero were later married and Kaname is now pregnant with triplets. Another pair of twin boys and one girl.

-END HOPE YOU ENJOYED-

Sorry for the sucky ending.


End file.
